Of Stupid Horses and Skylarks
by Army of Flying Turtles
Summary: Alaude had never in his life been so livid. Well think about it. If you were him and you had to spend a few months under the care of Cavallone Primo when you pretty much couldn't stand your own family wouldn't you be angry?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic- Alaude x Cavallone Primo

Alaude was angry.

Scratch that, he was fucking LIVID! Never in his short 17 and a half year life had he ever been so pissed. Not when his idiotic 'boss' chose him as his so-called 'cloud guardian' and he figured he was forever connected to the amber-eyed boy who held the title of 'the Great Sky' (and did he hate being tied up to anyone- he was known as the 'aloof drifting cloud' for a goddamn reason!), not when that earth master brat with the green hair accidentally shocked him with that obnoxious shield of his and not even when that irritating illusionist decided to steal his chocolate cake _whilst _copping a feel of his ass! Yes he was enraged because the aforementioned idiotic boss decided to place him under the care of his so called 'big brother' AKA Cavallone Primo. Even though he knew that ties between the Cavallone and Vongola were strong, he did not want someone dictating his life!

"And why will I have to be under the _'care' _of the stupid bucking horse Vongola?" Alaude practically seethed through gritted teeth. He was beginning to wonder, somewhere far, _far _away in the back of his mind what he would do if his teeth were to suddenly break from the pressure.

"I know that this doesn't please you at all Alaude but hear me out-"

"You have got five seconds before I bite you to death and leave!"

"Fine! Your going to stay with Cavallone Primo for a few months in order to train!" The poor Vongola boss was panting lightly and sending multiple prayers to whatever God that would listen to him, that he would end the day in one piece.

"Train? Why would I, of all people, need to train Vongola? Or have you yet to realize I am not weak like the pathetic herbivores you surround yourself with?" Alaude was amused at the sight of his boss visibly sweat-dropping in frustration and made a 'note-to-self' to remind himself to annoy his boss more often.

"Look Alaude, you are the strongest guardian-" Alaude twitched violently at the word 'guardian' and gave the oblivious boss the _'So-help-me-God-I-am-going-to-kill-you!' _glare he was renowned for, "-that I have in my arsenal! And I don't want you becoming complacent this is why I'm sending you to Cavallone for a few months to train under him. He's a great teacher Alaude, please consider it."

Unknown to anyone, Alaude would always secretly crumble at the look his boss was currently giving him. Amber eyes full of the desire to help anyone, full of love for all his family, now unleashed their full power onto him. Those eyes, so full of conviction, were the reason Alaude even stopped to consider Vongola's offer of joining as a guardian. Well, besides the sheer strength of the petit teen when in that hyper will mode. That strength that made bloodlust rage through his veins and, even if he was a herbivore the rest of the time, he had always treated Alaude with respect and always had his best interests at heart. He was the catalyst to achieving strength Alaude previously only dreamed of possessing. Even though he'd never say it out loud, he considered the blonde a dear friend and would, in fact, take a bullet for the idiot. That didn't mean, however, that his pride and reputation were going to be put of the line by simply agreeing with his boss. No No No. If his boss felt the need to meddle in his life and make him crowd with a stranger when he loathed his 'family' crowding (hell he didn't even want to be associated with the bastard herbivores), then he wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"Hn, fine I'll consider it-" the blonde immediately perked up at this, oh how he was going to love crushing that hope, "-on a few conditions."

Alaude found a malicious smirk creeping onto his face at the sight of his now anxious and depressed boss.

"One, is that you fight me. Two, is that you'll make sure my intelligence agency is well looked after and three, is that you fund my french pastry and cake supply for the rest of the year."

The amber-eyed boss instantly paled at the last request. Fighting Alaude was not nearly as scary as having a chunk of funding sucked dry all on cake! If everything went well, however, the small fortune wasted on endless french desserts the blue-eyed french man was so fond about could actually be worth it in the end!

"Hmm...OK, fine, everything will be taken care of and yes you may fight me as soon as we are done here. We are expecting a guest."

A delicate platinum eyebrow rose at this and blue eyes silently demanded to know why their owner could not be the drifting cloud he was and get the fuck out of the office. Before the young Vongola boss could answer, however, the office door was swung open unceremoniously and it clashed brutally with the wall as a result. Before anyone could get a word in edge ways, his boss was already being smothered in the possessive bosom of a man he didn't recognize. He was entertained by the fierce blush that adorned his boss' cheeks as he struggled to breathe, his cries being smothered and his arms flailing. But, highly entertaining as it was, Alaude was still suspicious of the stranger and grabbed a hold of his handcuffs.

"Aww my little brother is sooo cute! How have you been? Oh look how much you have grown already! Why haven't you written to me? I was getting worried!" The man began and didn't let go of the blonde for _ages _and Alaude was beginning to get awfully impatient...as always.

"Wait, wait Alessandro look I have someone I want you to meet, he's the one that will under your care for the next few months. This is my cloud guardian Alaude Delaire."

Alaude was almost about bite something to death. He was, that is, until the stranger turned around.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alaude, this is Alessandro Cavallone, Cavallone Primo or 'The Bucking Horse'. He is the one who is going to train you. And over by the door is his right hand man named Bernardo Albertone ." Giotto said gently whilst gesturing to the stranger next to him and then at the door.

Bernardo was about as tall as Alaude himself but was much older. He looked to be in late forties and had brown hair with an odd tuft of white hair at the front. He also had a think mustache and a confident stance. He had a kindly face but he had a wise but youthful gleam in his eyes that spoke of knowledge and livelihood. He didn't look like much of a threat.

The man identified as Alessandro was tall, taller than Giotto and even taller than himself. His shoulders were broad and strong. His lean yet toned body stood proudly yet completely relaxed. His analysis led him to a calloused left hand with long fingers. One finger was adorned with an orange jewel studded ring and on that same left hand was the beginnings of a distinctive tattoo the crawled up to the right side of his neck in an intricate blue flame design. His handsome and angular face was gently framed by a mass dark chocolate hair that touched his shoulders and was tied up at the back with what looked like a blue ribbon. Those eyes seemed to assess his very core and it left Alaude feeling dazed.

Even though he exterior seemed to be that of a herbivore, Alaude knew better than to judge on appearances. He knew that the man in front of him had to be at least an omnivore if that predatory glint in his eyes was anything to go by and the thought of a strong opponent sent blood lust surging through him. A cold smirk found its way to Alaude's mouth as he raised his hand cuffs and got into a battle stance. All hell broke loose. Literally.

"I'll bite you to death"

Alaude charged forward. Forcefully making Alessandro fight defensively. The battle was fierce with either side evenly matched it seemed. But Aluade allowed himself to become distracted when he saw a flash of black pass through him. When he regained concentration it was too late. He felt a strong aura behind him and was slightly surprised to see the brunette mafia boss smirking down at him. Before anyone could say anything, Alaude charged again and the battle lasted a good few minutes before half of Giotto's office was destroyed, said boss almost in tears over it, a flustered blonde skylark was wrapped within the spirals of a leather whip and a completely relaxed Bucking Bronco released a sigh.

"Hey, I know from Giotto that you get quite eager but calm down now alright?" Alessandro asked offhandedly. However he was both pleased and not so pleased. He was pleased because he knew the boy within the confines of his whip was strong in both physical strength and will however he was too headstrong. He rushed into battles without think and Alessandro knew that that would one day get the boy killed.

Alaude on the other hand was furious. He had never been beaten so easily. The furniture sustained more damage than his target and what's more he became distracted and that cost him the fight. His pride took a substantial knock. It didn't make him feel any better that Alessandro was so relaxed about it. A deep blush graced his face from shame and even though he tried so hard to get rid of it, the blush wasn't going anywhere without a fight. What a brave blush.

"I am glad that you sorted that out quickly, and that you are not hurt. Really I am," Giotto began smiling gently but his aura expanded ominously and a dark glint shone in his amber eyes, "But, really, what am I going to do about my FREAKING OFFICE?"

It was in that precise moment that the rest of hell that didn't break loose before decided to show up for a fiesta. G, Asari, Lampo and Knuckles stormed into the room panting whilst Daemon merely walked in calming smirking all the way.

"Primo! Are you alright?"  
"Hahaha! 'Sup Giotto~!"  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO THE EXTREME?"  
"BWAHAHAHA~! THE GREAT LAMPO WANTS TO JOIN IN TOO!"  
"Nufufufu...well what is going here them hmm?"

Giotto smiled tenderly despite his sour mood. He really did have a loving famiglia even though they were some of the oddest characters he had ever met. "Good morning everyone, don't worry about anything. Alaude just pretty much destroyed my office. Again. Just the usual, you know?"

"You bastard! How dare you destroy the First's office again! After we spent ages fixing it! I'll fucking shoot you!" G bellowed angry. He was reaching for his gun until a certain happy-go-lucky rain guardian grabbed him and swung his arms round the mans shoulders in a friendly gesture,

"Now now G. You can't do that! Think about how sad Giotto would be if you were to kill his guardian!" Honestly, the tall rain guardian was always so cheerful but he didn't seem to realize that he had a ticking time bomb within his arms.

The tattooed storm guardian thrashed wildly trying to get the other off him, "That asshole is hardly acts like a guardian! He's been causing the First too many headaches and as his right hand man I have to help. And fucking hell Asari! GET OFF ME!"

With a long, long sigh the tired Vongola boss decided to intervene before his right-hand-man actually caused more damage to his office as well as killing two of his guardians,

"G stop it now!" At the sound of his beloved boss' voice the storm instantly stopped.

"There, that's much better!" Asari chuckled, his grin becoming wider.

"Che! Shut it flute-boy! Only the boss' praise can make me happy and I only listen to the boss!" G's scowl deepened though the reverence and pride in his boss shone through his voice and eyes.

"Come on G! Doesn't my praise make you happy too? C'mon, you'd listen to me too right?"

While his storm yelled and his rain laughed out loud in another one-sided argument in the not so distant background, Giotto thought it best to tend to his other guardians.

"Everyone, you all know, or know of, Cavallone Primo? He is the one that will be taking care of Alaude for a few weeks." He said calmly. He wasn't aware however, of the sultry crooked smirk that was permanently set upon his rather mysterious and outspoken mist guardian's face.

"Nufufu...that's a real shame Giotto. I wanted to spend a bit more time with Alaude but alas I can't-" Daemon mock pouted but it didn't last for very long. He continued staring at his boss with mischievous eyes.

"-So instead... I think I'll take my chance to ravage you now that that Skylark will be gone. I have always thought of you as quite... delectable, ravishing even. What do you say boss?~"

Giotto's face burst into a scarlet blush as he suddenly found himself pinned against his half beaten desk by his pervy pineapple of a mist guardian while said mist guardian was licking his lips lewdly.

Shit.

"OI DAEMON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO PRIMO!" As if anything concerning his beloved boss could ever escape the attention of G.

"Ne, G, leave it. Daemon doesn't spend much time with boss and I'm sure they've missed each other! They look like they're having fun together! Haha!" It honestly didn't matter how much Asari tried to calm G, his bullets still went flying. Daemon dodged the bullets but one managed to leave a gash in his coat. His face fell into a deep frown.

"Oya, Oya, I certainly cannot have you creating any holes in my gorgeous clothing so I will part ways for now. But-" He turned his eyes to his boss and though they retained some of his reputable playfulness, they were uncharacteristically tender, "Don't worry Giotto, my love, I'll be back very, very soon for you. Nufufufu..." With a kiss to his boss' forehead the mist guardian vanished like the weather he personified, leaving behind a terribly confused audience and a blushing blonde haired boss.

Knuckles, however, was dumbstruck. He stared at the place where Daemon was standing in awe, "WOAH! THAT WAS EXTREME! I'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW HE DOES THAT!"

Giotto turned to his over zealous sun guardian and yelled, "Knuckle, you are being too damn LOUD!"

"WHOOPS SORRY BOSS!" Really, he honestly didn't mean to be so loud.

Giotto rubbed his temples to try and get rid of the migrane caused by his over excited sun guardian and tried to will away the blush created by the stupid fruit of a mist guardian but he had to do one last thing before he could relax slightly,

"G, don't you dare comment and Asari don't say anything to G for now!" Flabbergasted right-hand and 'left-hand men for once stood deathly silent.

Everything for the first time that morning was peaceful. It was a proper 'insert-rolling-tumbleweed-and-wind-sounds-here' moment. All that was left to make everything perfect was...

"MUAHAHAHA GIO, GIO! PLAY WITH ME! I'M BORED!"

You could always count on the five year old lightning guardian with a geen afro the size of a barrel to always appreciate silence.

~A few yells, beatings and reprimandings later...~

Giotto stood outside his estate with Alessandro and a quiet Alaude to bid them farewell. Giotto could feel his heart breaking slightly. He understood that Alaude preferred solitude, as did Daemon. He understood how each of his family members acted and he knew that at times they would all need to be away from him at some time or another on missions or other business. But it was never easy sending them away on these businesses and watching them leave created an ache deep inside his heart. As much as they exhausted him, Giotto always found it hard to be away from his famiglia.

"Right, Alessandro. You sure you'll be alright with him? Treat him well. He isn't really tolerant of new company...scratch that, company in general but...I love him Ale." A soft, sincere smile graced the young boss' face as he spoke, "I love him like I do my whole family and I really want him to benefit from this. I know he will anyways since your the one who will be training him."

The older man smiled brightly despite the hateful glares being aimed at his back by a certain blonde carnivore,

"Don't worry little bro'. I'll do my absolute best and we'll make sure to visit at least once a fortnight~!"

And with that, after good-byes were said and a glare was thrust Alaude's way daring him not to go, Alaude was placed into the back of a carriage still tied up with a stupid brunette horse. But he could swear he could still hear his herbivore of a boss crying out, "MY FUCKING OFFICE!" as the Vongola mansion faded into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The carriage ride was long. And when you are as impatient as Alaude, it seemed even longer. He thought about bitch-slapping the man in front of him but was stopped by the realization that that would probably delay the journey and therefore make it longer. He glanced at said man and saw him leaning on the window frame with a thinking expression on his face. Alaude wanted to scoff out loud. The Bucking Horse thinking?

_'Definitely not' _Alaude thought, _'If he were thinking then he would not have dared take me in.' _

Alaude looked outside for the millionth time. Large trees curled inwards to make a make-shift tunnel and the soft rays of the afternoon sun shone through giving the whole scenery a mysterious yet innocent sort of feel. Flowers were growing beautifully and the birds were singing. It was picture perfect. Alaude wondered if France was enjoying the same warm, late spring weather and suddenly he felt a little nostalgic if not slightly sad.

He missed France.

He really did. He knew that back home he would take advantage of such nice weather and sit in the shade of a tree whilst reading a book and eating a slice of pastry made by the local baker. Not to mention also biting worthless herbivores to death but that is completely besides the point.

He began to think more deeply about the aforementioned local baker whose name was Mrs Durand. She was a kindly old lady who made the best desserts in the world and would often give Alaude free pastry despite his vehement protests. He would always make sure to pay him back in some way because being in debt was not something he tolerated of himself. She always welcomed him with open arms and was something like a mother to him.

That thought led to more upsetting thoughts.

Alaude began to remember the day his mother died and with his father dead a few years prior, he was left as an orphan. He could remember being completely and utterly heartbroken about it all. He never use to hate crowds. He was never a cold, indifferent child. In fact, he was pretty much the opposite. But when you pray so hard to a God that in the end never answered your prayers and when people smother you with pity and empty words of consolation, it has a drastic effect on you and how you view the world. Alaude sometimes wondered if he had ever truly changed, or if the old him was buried deep down inside. He knew that he _could_ be a little nicer but at the same time he knew life wasn't all that nice to him so, in the end, it didn't bother him. He still kept memories of his parents safe in his heart but everyday he wished to grow stronger, to accomplish more, so that one day he could hold his head up high with true pride and know in his heart that his parents, wherever they were, would be proud to have had him as a son. His thoughts were soon disturbed,

"Hey, Alaude, you OK? I mean, you looked pretty upset just now." The Bucking Horse asked gently.

Alaude merely gave him an indifferent, side long glance. After all, who was this stranger to demand things of him. So he remained silent. The Bronco was undeterred,

"I know your not all that happy to be under my _'care', _as you call it,for the next few months or so but I want you to know that if you ever want to talk, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. You hide a lot of things under that bravado of yours but I'm telling you that with me you don't need to do that. I know it will take some time before you acknowledge me as a teacher but I want you to trust me when I say trust me. I won't let you down. I would like to get to know you better but I won't pry, you'll come to me when you're ready."

"What makes you so sure I will do that Cavallone?" The Skylark had pretty much had enough of the Cavallone's ranting and was inclined to bite him to death if only to shut him up. But for some reason he felt like humoring the moron. Just a little bit mind you.

"You'll come to me eventually because I demand nothing of you except the obvious, that being mutual respect and that you take what I teach you on board. I'm not going to force you to spend time with myself and my family other than at mealtimes and any other time I require you to. I think that's fair. I don't know what's happened in the past but you cannot run from kindness for long. I am willing to be there for you while you are under my care and I do hope we can at least become friends." Alaude snorted out loud at this.

"Friends? I do not require such things. Shut up now before I'll bite you to death Cavallone."

"Fine, fine but I'll think you'll soon come to find that you do require such things. I think that you already consider Giotto as a friend at least but I won't pry. Like I said, you come to me."

Alaude really wanted to punch his face. Scratch that, Alaude just wanted to throw him out of the carriage. He silently seethed at his fortune of being stuck with the man. But, deep down, Alaude knew it could have been worse. He could be stuck in a dungeon for a week with his 'family'. He knew that even after a day of spending time with G, Asari Ugestu, Knuckle, Lampo and Daemon Spade would make him either want to kill them all or worse kill himself. The Cavallone boss didn't seem to be as annoying as he first assumed he would be. Only time would tell whether or not this would prove to be true.

"Hey, Alaude, we're here! Look!"

Thank fuck they were there at last! After going through large, Gothic style iron gates and coming to a complete stop, Alaude stepped out of the carriage without accepting the Cavallone's help and he turned around to look at the place he would be staying at whilst stretching his stiff and tired limbs.

The large manor was safely hidden within the forest. Nestled in a clearing Alaude had to admit, albeit with a great amount of annoyance, that the homely mansion was indeed very beautiful. That the Bronco had taste. Standing proudly at four stories high, the mansion's size was impressive but not at all intimidating. It held an air of elegance coupled with and age-old strength and this made it seem both simple and complex. Large pillars separated the second and third floor in the middle creating two giant balconies whilst the far left and far right of the mansion extended outwards. Warm, sandy coloured bricks and the afternoon sun reflecting off the large windows made the whole place look cosy.

The garden surrounding the mansion was another matter entirely.

Two majestic water fountains resided at either end of the front garden. Both marble beauties were carved into the shape of stallions with crystal clear water raging from under their feet. In the center was a large circle of small white flowers and, at the center of that, a smaller circle of vibrant red roses that swayed gently in the wind. The whole estate was surrounded by lush green grass and the tall trees of the forest framed the whole place like a picture. Aluade wondered that if the outside was so wonderful, what was it like inside? If the front garden was so beautiful, what was the back garden like?

He glanced at the brunette beside him who was looking awfully hopeful. _'Hopeful for what?' _Alaude wondered. Despite the hopeful _'look of doom_',Alaude was not going to give the mafia boss the satisfaction of the response he knew the Bronco was hoping for. The confirmation that he indeed liked the look of the place he was going to say in. Instead he said in a detached voice,

"Take me inside, to my room. Now. I am tired." To this the brunette merely chuckled. A light, hearty chuckle and he gestured to Alaude with his hand to follow him. Alaude realized that this was indeed the place he was staying at for _at least _two months. A place filled with strangers and this unnerved him slightly. Yeah sure he wasn't all that eager about his own family's company but he at least _knew _them. He knew they would all accept him no matter what. As much as he hated to admit it, he was stuck with them for the long haul. But being in a strangers territory made him feel agitated. The Bronco seemed to pick up on this,

"You know, Alaude, while your staying here la mia casa è la tua casa (_my home is your home_). I think I'll give you a proper tour tomorrow but for now you can relax and unpack and I'll be back for you in about an hour for dinner. You can walk around your room and sort your thoughts out and stuff..."

The mafia boss knew how awkward it could be to be in an unknown territory, especially that of another mafia family. Alessandro hoped, however, that Alaude would come to like his home and in due time become comfortable. Alaude on the other hand, despite how uncomfortable he was, couldn't help but admire the mansion. The front door was impressive enough but the foyer was large but strangely welcoming. Large and classically designed wooden doors and lighting fixtures graced the walls that were painted a darker brown at the bottom and then lighter from the middle upwards. It was very tasteful and not at all suffocating.

"Well here's your room. I'll come and get you in about an hour alright" Alessandro commented.

"Hn" was the only reply as Alaude stormed in and shut the door.

"Well that could have gone a lot worse." Alessandro sighed. Bernardo however merely chuckled at his boss.

"You know we should get going. I don't think he's going to be too pleased if we're still outside his door. But I think this is good for you."

"Yeah your right but why do you think that this is good for me? I mean I know it is but what are your views?" Alessandro was kind of confused.

"Well, you see, your know stranger to hard work and you've dealt with a lot of people in your life. But you've never met anyone quite like our young Alaude. Maybe in time you to can strike up a companionship of sorts." Bernardo stated softly as they moved away from the Skylark's room. A small but handsome smile lit up the younger man's features.

"Yeah, I do hope that things go well." And with that they were gone.

Alaude did like his room. It was spacious and had a large window which had a view of the forest. It was nice and not claustrophobic. Once he was done unpacking he rested his tired self on the four-legged bed, letting himself sag into it's comfort. He was happy that he had his own bathroom desk and other essentials. The room was in no way intimidated and reminded him of the room he owned in the Vongola mansion. He only guessed that Giotto must have informed Cavallone of likes and dislikes and such for example he hated cramped rooms.

He closed his eyes and decided to nap for a while until that stupid horse came to wake him up.

* * *

**I think this chapter is way over due! Hope you enjoyed it :P**


End file.
